Burden
by governmentcontractor
Summary: How far would Raphael go to protect Leo from Karai? 2k12 cartoon. One-shot.


Title: Burden

Summary: How far would Raphael go to protect Leo from Karai? One-shot. 2k12 cartoon.

_Italics indicate flashback._

Raphael wiped the rain water from his forehead impatiently, and scanned the rooftop for what felt like the hundredth time. He knew this was the place where they met up. Leo hadn't said anything about it, but a pattern had emerged even Raphael could recognize. Perched on a rooftop sign, Raphael peered into the night and waited. Patience rewarded him when a familiar lithe figure leapt lightly onto the roof in front of him. She glanced around quickly, and then her head snapped up and her cold amber eyes met his. Raphael gripped the ledge of the sign tightly, preparing for his spring to the rooftop.

"Leo's brother," Karai purred, her hand straying to the blades at her back. Raphael watched, his eyes alert. "Here to show me how much fun you are?" she queried, her fist closing on the hilt. Raphael leaned forward, the tiniest motion, and Karai's foot shifted in anticipation. Rain pattered on the roof, filling the silence. Raph remembered the last time he was on top of this particular building.

_Leo had surged in front of his brothers, blocking Karai, and them. Leo had drawn a single katana, and Karai had flipped to the surface from the sign that loomed above them. Karai came up and charged Leo without a single quip. Their blades parried and flashed, reflecting the blue light of the sign. Raph had watched, eyes narrowed, wanting to dive into the fight. _

_"Still having fun, Karai?" Leo taunted. Karai laughed softly, and caught Leo off guard with a hit to his chin. Raphael frowned. He had sparred with Leo often enough to know when his brother was holding back and this was definitely Leo holding back. The battle continued, with Karai getting more hits in and Leo sticking with a single sword. Raphael could feel Mike and Donnie's anxiety. It mirrored his own. _

_Abruptly Karai hit Leo's plastron with both feet, knocking the blue masked turtle to his shell, his head cracking against an air conditioning unit. Don's gasp was loud in Raph's ear. Karai landed on Leo's chest, and Raph could hear the air go out of Leo in a rush. Leo's eyes met his, vivid blue, and Leo gave the tiniest shake of his head. The signal was clear to Raphael. Stay out of it, Leo was saying. _

_Karai raised her blade above Leo's head. Leo looked up at her. From his angle Raph couldn't see Karai's eyes, but he could read Leo's. All that hope … _

_"Looks like our fun's over," Karai hissed, Leo's eyes went wide, and the blade slashed towards Leo's face. Another blade, three-pronged and perfectly thrown, knocked Karai's hand aside. She whipped her head around to glare in Raphael's direction. Raph snarled, and started forward. Karai dived away, tucked into a roll, and came up on the far side of the rooftop. Raph flipped over Leo's prone form, and stood between Leo and Karai. "Looks like there's a little more fun left," Karai commented, smirking. She vanished over the side of the rooftop, and only Leo's hand on his leg kept Raph from giving chase._

_"Leave her alone," Leo ordered, but there was little strength behind it. Leo rose shakily to his feet, and Raph turned to face him. Raphel could feel his temper fraying at the edges, and the concern on Mikey and Don's faces, just behind Leo, only made Raphael's anger increase. _

_"Leave her alone?!" Raphael repeated furiously. "She tried to kill you! Again!" Raphael argued._

_Leo sighed, and his eyes slid to the side, to where Karai had disappeared over the edge of the roof. "Raphael, I said to leave it. Let's head home." Leo walked to the fire escape, and after a moment Mike and Don followed. Don glanced back at Raphael where he remained near the air conditioner. Raphael bent and picked up his sai, he spun it reflexively, his expression distant. _

_"Raph," Don called hesitantly. Raphael tucked his sai back into his belt, and sauntered towards Don. Don warily watched his red masked brother's approach. Raphael's expression was shuttered. Whatever Raph was thinking, it couldn't be good._

They had returned to the lair that night, and Leo had refused to discuss what happened on the rooftop. By unspoken agreement they had not returned to this particular building since. But Raphael had come tonight, alone. He threw himself from the sign ledge, flipping over once on the way down and landing on his feet. His sai were in his hands, and he was ready for whatever Karai threw at him.

The rain rolled over the metal Karai wore, dulling the shine. She slowly circled left, and even with the guard over her face Raphael could see her smile. "Where are your brothers?" she asked lightly. Raphael turned, keeping her in front of him.

"Don't worry about them," he growled back.

"But I have to be concerned," Karai rejoined. "Especially about Leo." Raphael really didn't like the way she said his brother's name; heavy with sarcasm and almost like it was an insult. He was the only one allowed to insult Leo. His face distorted into a snarl. Abruptly she slashed at Raphael. He met each parry firmly, and had the pleasure of watching Karai dance backwards, away from his sai. "You know, he said he would come after me if I came after you or the others." Karai was watching him, waiting for a comment. Raphael had none. It wasn't a shock that Leo had warned Karai away from them. That was exactly what Leo would do – take all the risk on himself. Karai continued to circle, clearly looking for an opening. She paused her smile widening and her eyes alight. "Do you think he'll come after me when I kill you?"

With that Karai attacked in earnest, striking out at Raphael, spinning to try to kick his legs out from under him. To each effort Raphael responded in kind. They were evenly matched, but Raphael had one element of surprise Karai did not expect. He was not his kind-hearted brother. When he saw an opportunity, he struck Karai hard with a side-kick. His timing was excellent, and Karai flew across the rooftop and landed hard near the ledge. Winded, she looked over at him.

Leo might be careful with her, but Raphael felt no compunction about giving Karai a collection of bruises. If he gave her enough of them she might find him the more interesting one to go after. Leo thought the kunoich attractive, but she only made Raphael's skin crawl inside his shell. He had enough memories of her endangering his family - _Leo_ – that he didn't see her as anything but a threat.

And he eliminated threats.

Karai rose to her feet slowly, now cautious. Her new respect was apparent in her actions as she navigated across the rooftop, her grip on her blade tightening. Raphael cracked his neck, observing her.

"You are not your brother," Karai noted evenly, turning slightly, slowing her walk and preparing for her next maneuver.

"Thanks for noticing," Raphael responded. He dropped to a ready crouch, prepared to spring. She attacked, leaping over the air conditioning unit. Raphael met her with a loud clash of steel. They spun in opposite directions, returning to slice at each other, their near misses growing closer with each attempt. Raph lost his footing briefly on the wet rooftop, and felt Karai's blade score his right arm. He snarled, diving back from the sudden pain. Karai smiled through the rain water washing over her face. She turned her blade and it caught the light from the sign, flashing blue. Raphael caught the reflection in the steel a moment before he stepped between them.

"Enough," Leo ordered, glancing at each of them in turn.

"Just when it was getting interesting," Karai jeered.

"Karai, just go," Leo said, glaring at the Shredder's daughter. He had both katana in his hands. Karai's smile widened and she flipped neatly over the edge of the building, exiting from sight.

"Why did you just let her go?" Raph demanded, pointing a sai at his brother.

"You're injured," Leo noted, avoiding the question. He returned his blades to their sheathes and approached Raphael. Leo reached for his brother's arm, but Raph stepped back.

"Why are you protecting her?" Raph asked, frustrated.

"We're going home," Leo stated firmly, turning toward the fire escape.

"It isn't over," Raph declared darkly, sliding his weapons back into his belt. Leo glanced at the ledge where Karai had been moments before. He shook his head, and stepped on the fire escape. Frowning, Raphael reluctantly followed.

)()()()()()(

Raphael had held onto his arguments until they were safely in the lair, but instead of following his leader into the bathroom for the first aid kit, Raphael turned into the practice area. Splinter's door was closed, and likely their sensei was asleep. Raph started to pace, feeling his irritation grow. By the time Leo entered with the first aid kit, Raphael was worked up and ready to blow.

"I need to bandage …," Leo started. He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Raphael charged him, and slapped the first aid kit across the room.

"I want an answer, Leo," Raph thundered. Leo glanced at their sensei's door, and brought his finger to his mouth, indicating the need for quiet.

"Don't give me the 'be silent routine," Raph said sharply. He reached for Leo's arm, intending to force the information from his brother, but Leo wasn't winded from a fight, and he slipped free and grasped Raph's injured arm tightly. Raphael couldn't hold back the wince, and Leo pressed the advantage to force Raphael back to the wall. When Raph's shell hit concrete, Leo eased up his grip.

"I'm going to look after your arm, and then I'll talk," Leo stated quietly. His eyes searched Raphael's, looking for agreement. Raph nodded briefly, and Leo let go and walked away to the first aid kit. Miraculously it had not opened when it hit the floor. "Sit," Leo instructed, returning with the kit. Raphael sank down against the wall, his knees up, and his injured arm cradled against his plastron. Leo made a grab for Raphael's arm, and saw his brother tense up. Leo swallowed, and moved more slowly. He laid a tentative hand on Raphael's shoulder. "I'm sorry I hurt you," Leo offered quietly. Raphael didn't reply, but moved his injured arm out so it could be treated.

With Leo busy applying first aid, Raphael observed his brother. Leo's eyes came up as he tied off the bandage.

"Why?" Raphael queried. The rage had slipped away from him, and now he only sounded tired. Leo sighed, and turned his attention back to the kit, tucking the roll of bandage back in.

"Because she wouldn't have stopped at an injury," Leo said baldly. Raphael's eyes widened. Leo had been protecting him?

"You interfered because of me?" Raphael questioned, feeling his ire return. "No way, Leo. I could've finished …"

"No," Leo interrupted. He stood up, the kit in one hand. "Stay away from her, Raph." Another order. Leo headed out of the training area, but Raphael's voice stopped him at the doorway.

"I'm not gonna let her kill you," Raphael declared from his spot by the wall. He frowned over the white bandage on his arm, scanning Leo where he stood on the threshold of the training room. Leo turned his head slightly, offering his profile. He looked troubled, but only for a moment.

"Stay out of it, Raph," Leo advised, and then he stepped out of the room.

Raphael glared at the space where his brother had been. His skin was still damp from the rain, and a chill passed through him. It didn't matter how many orders Leo gave, Raphael was not going to stay out of it. He wasn't going to let Karai hurt his family. Even if … And here Raphael paused, his eyes narrowed, and his heart starting to pound. Even if Leo hated him for it, he wouldn't stand by and let Shredder's daughter kill his brother. His brother might be too soft to fight back; might still think there was a chance to turn Karai good, but Raphael knew better.

"Not gonna let it happen, " Raphael muttered darkly, slowly rising to his feet, his shell still against the wall.

And if Karai came after them – him – again, then Raphael might just have to end it. End _her_. Because he wasn't going to let Leo die at her hands, and he wasn't going to let Leo end it himself. It would be too much for Leo.

He wouldn't have Leo carry that. Killing someone you cared about would be too heavy a burden.

"Not gonna let you do it," Raphael promised softly. No matter the cost to him. Leo might think he took all the weight because he was leader, but Raphael wouldn't let him take this.


End file.
